


Kira, the Fallen God of the New World

by Matsuda-senpai (Amethyst_The_Gem)



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Darkness, Death, Death Note - Freeform, Gen, L - Freeform, L Lawliet - Freeform, Light Yagami - Freeform, Madness, Ryuk - Freeform, god of a new world, light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst_The_Gem/pseuds/Matsuda-senpai
Summary: A telling of the rise and fall of Kira, God of the new world.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Kira, the Fallen God of the New World

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first attempt at a Death Note poem, once again I hope I'm doing the series justice with my writing. Also, major spoilers for the end of the series, so if you haven't finished it, I'd recommend waiting before reading this.

Within this rotten world,

twisted, foul sprees reign,

their deeds shown, unfurled,

as they repeat, once and again,

one must rise above them all,

To stop crime in its tracks,

a God, one who shall not fall,

to lead on, and not look back,

I will that God now be,

come here, take a look,

all is written, plain to see,

in Death’s hidden book,

Oh to know but yet a name,

a rain of death I bring,

written in my cursed bane,

its requiem does sing!

Oh to know but yet a face,

to see in clear my eyes,

I will leave not but a trace,

no clue to how you die,

nothing yet deters my heart,

to nothing will I bend,

from mortal life I now depart,

to Godhood I ascend,

to the one who opposes me,

I rise, them to face,

to show them what might I be,

as reigning savior of this place,

as yet a darkness shrouds inside,

I reach out for the light,

my power I yet try to hide,

until the new world does shine bright,

madness, madness grips my mind!

It steals away my soul,

leaving nothing yet behind,

but my twisted, righteous goals,

but to my knees I was brought,

a fate once had been foretold,

blinded by er my thoughts,

my ideals that I did hold,

death, now death does ring!

come here, take a look,

as my cries a requiem sings,

all from that one, cursed book.

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it! I hope you enjoyed, and as always comments are 100% loved and appreciated! I might try to write a few more, depending on if y'all like them :)


End file.
